


Unhealthy (Errorfresh)

by venturesomeScout



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Error doesn't has haphephobia here obviously, Lemon, M/M, One-Shot, Reposted from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturesomeScout/pseuds/venturesomeScout
Summary: Fresh is in the wrong place at the wrong time.





	

Error hold the just finished doll in his hands a bit shaking. He smiled down at it and slightly brushed over their jaw. It turned out perfect. 

He let the doll sit down next to him and leaned against a couch, with stand in the Anti-Void for some weird reason... (Just... don't question it)

The skeleton sighed and looked back to the doll. The colors of the doll were neon and all in all just really light. It's an Fresh doll. Error sighed. "Fresh..." He whispered into the the white nothing. The destoryer got into his heat today and he didn't quite know how to handle it. Now that Blueberry also was back into his own universe, he was all alone and no one was there to help him out. The skeleton hoped it would be over soon. 

Suddenly a wave of lust ran over his body and he jumped. Then he sighed again. He figured it out fast: The heat wouldn't go away on his own. He had to do something against it. 

So he slowy shoved his shorts down and away from his small legs. Error was already erected as he grabbed for his member. Slowy he went up and down with his shaking hands and started to pant in regulary breaks between them. It didn't really helped so much than he thought it would though, so he stopped and looked to his left side. 

His stare went back to the doll and he gently picked it up. 

Now that he was in heat, he realized Fresh was actually pretty cute and innocent for some reason. Heck, he probally didn't even knew what sex was. 

Error imagined Fresh under himself, whimpering at im. He would cry and ask what this weird feeling was, but then eventually would like it and beg for more. Error wondered how it would feel like to clink his teeth with Fresh... 

He looked down again. Damn, thinking about Fresh didn't help at all. His erection just got worse. He grabbed the doll with his left hand and pressed it against his chest. With the other hand, his right one, he continued to gently stroke his member up and down. "It... Feels so good." Error let out and got faster. 

The more he thought about Fresh, the more he got turned on. Error was close to coming, when he suddenly heard an weird noice. He let the doll fall on the ground and looked around. The person he saw infront of him made him jump in suprise and fear. 

It was Fresh. 

He stood infront of him with an confused expression. But after Error noticed him, Fresh instantly began to smile as usual. "Error, my broseph! What's the dillio? Why did you stop? " he asked and crossed his arms. Error would gulp if he would be human.

"Uh..." He began, but no words came out of his mouth. Did Fresh even knew what he was doing? Seemed like he didn't, because he sat down next to Error with an grin. 

"It was kinda buzz kill in Underswap today. So I thought I would visit you and chillax a bit with you." He said happily. Then he looked to the shorts laying on the ground. "Don't you wanna get them back on? It's... kinda weird, ya know?" 

Error should feel ashamed right now, but actually he was just mad. Really mad. Didn't the other saw he oviously wanted to be left alone at the moment?! Suddenly Error got this sicknasty idea and smirked at Fresh. If the other didn't know what this was anyway, why not teach him about it? Slowly he creeped closer to the 90's abomination. 

Fresh just looked confused back at Error. "Brah... What are you doing? " He asked. Error could hear the worry out of his voice... Fresh was wooried. Wow, that's something new.

Error's grin just grew wider as he grabbed Fresh shoulders roughly to pull him closer. He clinged his teeth with Fresh...

When they let go again, Fresh still looked confused. "For what was tha-" He wanted to ask, but Error wouldn't let him talk out till' the end. The god was in heat and he wanted his relieve. No matter what it may cost. It was actually pretty good that Fresh came here, this would be so muuuuuch more fun. 

"Take of your shorts" Error commanded. Fresh was still confused and was about to ask something, but Error ' scary stare let him shut up. Slowly he removed his shorts and threw them away. "Aiight, but what-?" Again Error wouldn't Fresh talk out till' the end and he pulled Fresh's legs up, to let them rest on his shoulders. He had the perfect view on the the scared little Fresh now. 

"Uh..." Fresh let out and looked away awkwardly. "This is kinda embarrassing" he said and Error sighed. Did he still didn't know what was going on? Whatever! 

Error could care less about the other's problems. He had one himself right now and it was pretty big. 

He gently moved an hand back to his member and stroke it... And Fresh? Fresh just watched. Error sighed in frustration and stopped. He moved his fingers to Fresh's mouth. "Open your mouth" he said with an serious expression, so Fresh did so without asking about it anymore. Error stuck his fingers in the other's mouth and moved around a bit till' their were wet enough. Error was atleast so nice to prepare Fresh. 

After this finally done, he got the fingers out the other's mouth and moved them to Fresh's entrance. He slightly pushed against it and Fresh gasped out loud.

"Wait! Stop! Not cool brah!" The hipster skeleton wanted to jump up and escape from the other's weird fantasies, but Error hold him into place. 

"Too late~" The other said with an creppy undertone and shoved both fingers, at the same time, into Fresh. The other yelped out at this sudden move and slammed his own hands over his mounth. "You're scared..." Error mumbled. "Good." The god liked the other's expression. Normally Fresh would have the same expression all the time. Probally because he was an parasite.... 

Error started to move the fingers around inside Fresh. He tried to wiggle away, but the Error wouldn't let him. In Fresh's face was a lot to see at the moment. Confusion, fear, worry but totes not pleasure.

Error removed the fingers again. "... Error?" Fresh asked and looked up at the black skeleton. "What?" Error asked annoyed. He was still really turned on, because of his heat. "Please stop." Fresh were already begging... So pathetic! This just made Error grin even more. He really enjoyed the other's expression and leaned closer to Fresh to remove his sunglasses. "No can do." Error just simply said, while mocking the other's way to speak.

He then placed his member against Fresh's entrance. The other yelped at that and grabbed Error's shoulders roughly.

"I told you to stop!" Fresh said, now angried. "Or what?" Error asked teasingly, but didn't let the parasite say something back. Instead he slammed into him pretty fast. Fresh screamed out in pain and tears began to form into his eyesockets. This was the first time he ever did something like this and it hurted like hell.

The neon skeleton tried to calm down, but it was really hard, since Error just continued to slam in and out of him. "S-s-stop!" Fresh managed to get out, while still trying to hold back his tears. Error just grinned though. He wouldn't stop! He was ENJOYING this. Oh, how DISGUSTING he was.

Error slammed into Fresh again and the other just couldn't hold it in anymore. His tears stared to fall. Fresh tried to muffle his sounds somehow with his hands.

"Ohh, you look so stressed out, parasite." Error mumbled and hit into the same spot again. Now Fresh's member started get erected as well, betraying his crying owner. Error smirked down at the him. "Oh, look~ Actually you are enjoying this, am I right? Aren't you?!"

Error leaned down to Fresh and licked an single tear from his cheekbone. "You're disgusting" Error said... This just made Fresh cry even harder.

Error slammed into Fresh in and out again... And again, and again... Slowly Fresh could feel the pleasure building up in himself and he started to moan pitiful. But he didn't like this. No, this wasn't romantic. Not like it was supossed to be!

This was rape.

Fresh looked up into the nothing, still in shook about what is happening right now. Error finally came and both of them cried out loud. Fresh came quickly after Error. The destroyer smirked. 

"Did you like it?" 

he asked and pulled out of Fresh. The other shoke his skull weakly, still crying. 

"Hey, I thought you have no emotions. Why suddenly so sentisive?" He asked mocking and Fresh got up, pulling up his shorts. 

"Don't ya think I will ever come back to you. You're so sicknasty wrong brah." Fresh said with an blank expression and wiped his tears away. Everything in him hurted...

Fresh slipped his shades back on his face to hide his hurt expression and opened an random portal. Quickly he left, trying to forget what just happend. 

And Errror? 

Error was finally satisfied.


End file.
